2013.04.13 - How Deep
It was two in the morning when Risque had gotten in. There was immediately a... run in... With Kurt. That didn't end well. The couch paid for it and what's left of it, the pieces laying in a pile, prove it. Instead of going to sleep, Gloria showered and dressed then made breakfast, at five in the morning, and after it was eaten... The mercenary begins preparing for her day. This means she can currently be found in her walk in closet as she gathers the thins she needs. Jocelyn had been taking care of the place while Gloria was gone. Watering plants, running the water to keep pipes from freezing, that sort of thing. She'd also, up until her injury, made regular use of the gym. So, this morning was going to be like any other morning. Of course, Jocelyn arrives early, because that's what Jocelyn does. She opens the door, closes and locks it behind her, and immediately notices the couch. She starts looking around the entire house to see if anyone else was here, charging herself up in case she has to kick someone's butt. She certainly didn't shred that couch! Spotting a heat signature up at Gloria's walk-in closet, Jocelyn floats up a few inches and moves in that direction, fully ready to ambush and take out whoever it is. Which means the woman is pretty dang silent when she floats into Gloria's room and makes her way to the walk-in closet. Spotting the light on, Jocelyn moves in front of the closet, ready to take someone out, only to see Gloria. "Gloria! You're back!" Pause. "I have no idea what happened to that couch. It was fine last night when I left". Snapping her head around, that kinetic energy at Gloria's call immediately makes her left fist glow. Once she sees who it is, she relaxes and the energy is reabsorbed. "Hello, Jocelyn." She cuts her eyes towards the couch. "I happened to it." It's said so non-chalantly. When she steps from the closet, she has a stack of money in her hand, two black extendable batons, a few knives... "Here for your workout?" "Well, I'm glad we're both on guard for intruders," Jocelyn says, landing. "Was going to water the plants and all that," Jocelyn says. "Do legs afterwards". She notes the heavy hand to hand weaponry. "So, why'd you shred the couch? I mean, I thought it looked nice". If Jocelyn was meant to be intimidated by the non-chalantness regarding the couch, she isn't. "And I take it what you've got in your hand has something to do with it all". The batons are slipped into her boots, the knives placed in sheaths on her wrists, the point between her shoulder blades and against her ribs under each arm. Glo isn't trying to intimidate Jocelyn, she's just not really thinking much about getting ready for 'work' while her friend is standing there. "I didn't shred it. I blew it up. I was angry. And yes, it looked nice. I'll have it replaced." At the mention of what she had in her hands, she finally lifts her head. "It does. I have... Work that I need to take care of. Before that, there's information that needs gathered." "Sounds like my plans for the weekend. Have something to with someone who went and got a bounty with seven digits placed on him?" Jocelyn asks. Because frankly, that's about the only thing the underworld was really buzzing about in all seriousness right now. Those types of contracts create lots of chatter, at least among the networks Jocelyn had tapped into. A hard stare is given to Jocelyn for a moment before Gloria gives a sharp nod. "That's a lot of money." Yes, she's aware of the implications behind the statement. "One could live on it for quite a long time.." And that one to. "It'd be interesting to track a teleporter..." "One could," Jocelyn says, maintaining a relaxed look about her. Not a lot rattles her these days, really. "I'm not interested in tracking the teleporter though. I'm interested in keeping anyone from cashing in on that deal". Pause. "Not that he'd want me involved. But by disappearing, he gave up his chance of telling me that, so I'm going to claim he never told me not to". A shrug. "Besides. You care about him. If you didn't, I wouldn't have mentioned it". Risque had told Jocelyn as much prior to them leaving. 'You care about him'... The statement causes Gloria to stiffen, her jaw to set and her eyes to close briefly. "He got himself into this mess by getting involved in something he shouldn't." Her voice is a determined whisper and when her eyes open and she straightens, it's clear she's forcing her emotions back. Her fingers twitch and flex as she attempts to keep her temper and pain in check. "Whether he surives or not depends on who takes the contract..." "I know. I know plenty that he'd be fine dealing with, but with that number? He's going to get the super-powered ones coming after him. I hope Domino hears about it and keeps some heat off him with her contacts, but I haven't heard a peep from her in a long time". She knew Domino would never take a contract on Kurt. Not on a fellow X-Man. "I don't know all the details yet. I'm not as embedded in the life as I was in Detroit. But I know he pissed off some powerful people, and I don't know if he knows how to deal with the mess he's in. But he needs some of the heat taken off him at a minimum if he wants to survive". A look is given to Gloria. "So who are the ones who might take the contract we have to worry about?" "It doesn't matter. I know who is going to take it. He'll be fine." Stepping from the closet, Gloria starts to make her way through the apartment to the kitchen. "He came across an exchange, her some information that made him step in, and then apparently his mother; who was with him, took off with the bags he... liberated, killed a few people and left him there to be found. One of them was a goverment infiltrator." This is all explained as she reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a glass then grabs a bottle of whiskey. Casting a glance over at Jocelyn, she arches a brow. "How deep in are you willing to go, Jocelyn?" The glass is filled, bottle put away and a sip taken as she waits for the irl to answer. "You're taking it," Jocelyn states. It wasn't a question. Gloria can probably see the wheels turning in Jocelyn's head. She's got an idea of what Gloria's plan is, but she's not voicing it yet. She'd rather actually hear the plan instead of voicing her suspicions. "Shit. Yeah. That'll get two and a half on you quick," the woman says with a shake of her head. "And his mother sounds like a real piece of work. Any way I'd recognize her so I know to avoid her?" And how do you get a son like Kurt out of a woman like Mystique anyway? "Deep as I need to. I usually specialize in ruining lives over ending them though". If she had to kill...well, she'd cross that bridge when she got there. "I am." She smirks slightly, taking another drink of the whiskey. "It'll be a fun game to play. Itll also let me trace back who put the contract out and deal with them personally. The government... That'll be a little harder but not impossible." Risque isn't as opposed to killing as most of the X-Men. "No clue who his mother is. Never met the woman." She gives a shrug, downs the whiskey, and pushes off the counter. "He and I may no longer associate but I won't allow him to come to harm." She levels a look on Jocelyn. "Everyone -must- think that I'm very serious about this, Jocelyn. Otherwise, a lot of people aside from Mister Wagner are in danger..." "There's not a soul at the manor who'd believe me joining you on this," Jocelyn says. "If I went with you directly or if I went missing for an extended period of time, it'd blow your cover in a heartbeat. Not after I went off to Detroit to clear my own name". It was pretty simple in that regard. "But I can feed you information through burners, and shut down other information sources. Those who might feed information to the ones who'll try and take a shot at the contract, even if you're on it". Because some would. That number was too sweet, and they both knew it. Otherwise, Gloria taking the contract would greatly reduce the risk to Kurt. There's a nod of her head as Gloria reaches into a pocket and toss a stack of money at Jocelyn. About $5,000. "It loosens lips quickly. Find out what you can. I'll get disposable phones." The woman knows her game, certainly. She's silent a moment before grabbing the keys from the table. "Shut down what you can. I'll make it as clear as possible I work the contract alone. It can't be spoken of here once I have it. I'll be watched, undoubtedly." "I've got a couple for myself stowed away," Jocelyn responds, catching the cash neatly, running her finger over an edge of the bill stack to get an estimate of the amount of money. People only worked in certain numbers when it came to cash, so it wasn't hard to estimate. "It does," she agrees. She'd also deal with any other mercenaries she ran into, perhaps by making them unable to play the game. But she didn't have to tell Gloria that. "You got a street name I should keep an ear out for?" Because it would be important for her to not follow up on Gloria herself, for obvious reasons. A slow smile curves Gloria's lips. "I forgot that's I've kept this side of things quiet until now. I'm known as Risque." And it's somehow very fitting for the woman, all things considered. She's made her way to the top of the stairs that lead to the door when she pauses. There's a hesitation and finally, Glo speaks. "Be very careful, Jocelyn. Once you start digging, you'll be on the radar and you'll be considered competition." "Fitting," Jocelyn says easily. "And I know how it is," the woman adds. She wasn't bothered that Risque never told her about it. After all, it wasn't like everyone spilled all their deepest secrets to someone they'd only known for a couple months. "I know. Don't expect to hear the name Jocelyn floating around though. I've got an alias I've been intending to get out there anyway," the woman adds. "I'll keep as safe as one can when wading through this sort of dirt". She had some options. She drops her voice a fair bit deeper than normal. "Braun, however, will let you know when he finds out anything, and will crop up in conversation". There's a look given over her shoulder, amusement lighting in those deep brown eyes before Gloria just outright laughs. "Braun. I'll keep that in mind." She smirks. "I look forward to meeting him." Chortling, she turns back towards the steps and starts to make her way down them. Category:Log